


drabbles

by mermaidsandswallows



Series: genderbend au [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Pining Enjolras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidsandswallows/pseuds/mermaidsandswallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of drabbles from my genderbend verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabbles

Enjolras was, in fact, quite done with Grantaire.

She didn’t want to see her face. She didn’t want to hear her name. She didn’t want to  _think_ of her. It made her feel terrible.

Enjolras was flunking her tests. She was eating burgers and fries every night, and she was going to sleep at four in the morning. And she kept reminding herself that she wasn’t the problem. It was Grantaire.

It was her stupid eyes and her dumb hair and her ridiculous lips that Enjolras wanted to kiss  _so badly._ Those were the problems. And the fact that Grantaire would text ever so often.

_hi_

_am i bugging you_

_i hope im not_

_i mean i didnt see you at school so im a little worried are you sick is everything okay?????_

_anyway jehan says shes coming over later and that she broke her phone so text courfeyrac if you need anything_

She wouldn’t reply. She would just avoid any and all contact with Grantaire because Enjolras would embarrass herself otherwise. She still blushes whenever she thinks of her, and Enjolras catches herself smiling at the most inappropriate times, thinking of whatever thing Grantaire had said earlier. They would be in the middle of a lecture — a  _history_ lecture of all things — and Enjolras is trying so hard to pay attention. She’s trying to ignore the black mop of hair to her left. She’s trying to ignore Grantaire’s voice and that’s not even the hardest thing. Enjolras finds herself reddening thinking of all the things Grantaire is good and all the other things she would be terrific at and she has to excuse herself because everything is happening all at once and Grantaire is  _right there_ and she has to go to the bathroom and splash water on her face and calm down.

And of course, Courfeyrac sneaks inside and snickers at the scene while Combeferre is patiently outside playing guard.

Enjolras glares and frowns and does everything she can to stop Courfeyrac from flat-out laughing, but that makes everything worse.

Eventaully, Jehan decides it’s time for her to help Enjolras with her problems. And with her comes in Bahorel, who’s also laughing with Courf.

Eponine peeks inside before Jehan shoves his head away.

Grantaire is left outside with Combeferre, trying to make conversation and desperately trying to get to the bathroom, because she actually had a use for it.

Enjolras is lifted by Bahorel and escorted out, and she attempts to hide her face with her hair because  _who let Grantaire come near me I thought you were on my side, Combeferre, I trusted you._

She sends a text right before she’s about to fall asleep.

Enjolras was beyond done with Grantaire. But she hadn’t even begun with her.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is femmeprouvaire


End file.
